Primavera
by Galasu
Summary: A tres meses de comenzar su relación con Draco Harry recibe una carta que no iba irigida a él y que le revelará más de lo que habría querido saber. Entenderá que no todo puede ser lo que parece ser. Slash HarryxDraco Continuación de Invierno
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola. He regresado de mi larga ausencia y estén seguras que no se desharán de mí mientras no termine con el fic.

Quiero agradecer hoy especialmente a una muy atenta chica Paddly, quien me mandó un review muy lindo que me sacó todos los colores de la cara pero que me recordó que aún tenía fics sin escribir y que tenía que hacerlo ya.

Si a alguien le interesa saber el porqué de mi ausencia, fue por qué entré a la universidad (Licenciatura en Letras Hispánicas) y me fue muy difícil acostumbrarme al horario vespertino, así que por el sueño y la flojera y las tareas mi musa huyó, pero en estas vacaciones pareció regresar de poco a poco hasta que terminó de hacerlo con este primer capítulo de Primavera.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Advertencia, este fanfiction es Flash Harry/Draco. Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling y asociados.**

**Primavera  
****Por: Galasu**

**Y un día más**

¿Por qué no hacían del mirar motas de polvo danzar en el viento un deporte nacional? Podrían ser unos concursos realmente reñidos, sobre todo por que todo mago, desde su infancia, se había entrenado en esta arte durante las clases de Historia de la Magia. Era justo.

Se quitó los lentes y se talló fuertemente los ojos. Había decidido hacía casi tres meses, cuando comenzó su relación con Draco, que su propósito de año nuevo era durar la mayor cantidad de clases de Historia despierto. Lo había cumplido bastante bien hasta la fecha y no quería dejar de hacerlo por que seguramente se sentiría mal, aunque cada vez que pensaba en eso sonaba una vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba que siempre podía pedirle sus apuntes a Hermione, que a fin de cuentas probablemente sería lo que terminara haciendo por que los de ella eran tan completos y limpios y los suyos eran, sencillamente, un desastre.

Volteó a ver a su amiga y la vio anotando una fecha junto con unos datos en tinta rosa y azul. Últimamente se había vuelto tan… femenina, a veces le asustaba que se fuera a perder y terminara siendo igual que Parvati y Lavender y dejara de ser la que él conocía, pero hasta el momento no había pasado y hasta le sorprendía ver como su amiga manejaba con absoluta desenvoltura su nueva y creciente vida social junto con su trabajo escolar diario. Por su lado Ron no estaba tan sorprendido, si se podía decir estaba hasta celoso, pero no de Hermione, sino de todos los hombres que ahora se le acercaban pidiendo ayuda "para estudiar" y que según Ron (y en esto Harry estaba de acuerdo con él aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) le habrían hecho tanto caso como se le hace a un mueble cuando "ella aún era fea".

Volvió a buscar su mota de polvo pero ya no la encontró. Lástima. Pero había muchas otras y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz de nuevo, aunque no tanto como se sintió cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la última (y más monótona) clase del día. Salieron del salón, tenían aún tiempo para ir a dejar sus mochilas a su habitación y luego bajar al Gran Salón para cenar, claro que también podían pasar directamente al Gran Salón, pero luego tendrían que cargar con sus mochilas y sus estómagos llenos, lo cual era peor que caminar lo doble.

De ida a su sala común fueron sacudiéndose los tres de la pesadez de la clase y para cuando iban llegando al retrato de la Señora Gorda, ya estaban platicando animadamente. Ron aún seguía sacando el tema de los aparatos que había conocido durante su estancia en las montañas en una cabaña muggle durante el invierno, Hermione, bueno, era un poco claro el efecto que las vacaciones habían tenido en ella, pero Harry intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado del tema posible. Por supuesto que sus amigos se habían enterado de la tregua con Malfoy y, sobre todo Ron, se habían enojado y le habían llamado traidor; le retiraron la palabra por un día hasta que los hizo entender que había sido algo pasajero y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se lo terminaron de creer cuando, tres días después de regresar de vacaciones, se encontraron los tres con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en un pasillo y se insultaron. Lo que ni ron ni Hermione vieron fueron las sonrisas entre Harry y Draco en cuanto se vieron y menos aún que cuando el rubio se fue enojado y golpeando a propósito el hombro de Harry, sus manos se rozaron y por un momento se sostuvieron para recordarse uno al otro que todo era parte del plan, que eran solo apariencias y que nada de lo que se habían dicho era cierto.

Llegaron a la sala común y dejaron sus cosas sin distraerse en otra cosa pues a los tres les urgía bajar a cenar. En el Gran Salón se sentaron en tres lugares (tuvieron que pedirle a un alumno de segundo que se moviera para que les tocara a ellos tres juntos) y rato más tarde bajaron Parvati y Lavender y se sentaron junto a Hermione, quien comenzó a platicar con ellas y de vez en cuando criticaban a alguna mujer que pasaba ( Pero mira que horrible lleva el cabello hoy ) y contándose chismes ( Me enteré de que Joana Hammersmith regresó con su novio, el que la engañó ), por lo que los dos chicos se sintieron automáticamente excluidos de la conversación. Cada vez que pasaba esto, que era bastante seguido, Ron se enfurruñaba pero después de un rato fingía que se le pasaba y guardaba todo su rencor, probablemente en una semana o dos volverían a tener una pelea.

Volteó a ver la mesa de los maestros, Hagrid se estaba yendo, Flitwick platicaba con Dumbledore y Snape recorría el salón con la vista y se detuvo en él. Lo vio fijamente, hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a su comida. ¿Si tanto asco le daba verlo a él por qué comía y comía en vez de irse de ahí, a Harry le ponía nervioso la actitud de Snape a él últimamente, claro que lo seguía odiando y seguía haciendo de su vida un infierno pero notaba algo extraño en él, como si lo vigilara más, como si pensara que podría hacer algo peligroso, casi como una anciana amargada vería a un niño que está jugando con su colección de gatos de porcelana.

Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano, junto con Ron y cuando estuvo seguro que su amigo ya estaba dormido, sacó su capa invisible (que le había devuelto Draco después de su huída el día que todos regresaron), se la puso y bajó a la sala común y luego salió por el retrato hacia los pasillos. Caminó un poco y bajó unas escaleras, atravesó un pasillo en el que se encontró a Hermione caminando plácidamente con un chico que parecía ser de Ravenclaw y platicando de cosas que en realidad no le importaban a Harry. Dobló a la izquierda y contó cinco ventanas y entre el espacio entre la quinta y la sexta se dirigió contra la pared, pero en vez de romperse la nariz como es esperado, la atravesó y se encontró frente a un espacio vacío con una puerta, susurró la contraseña (no fuera que alguien pasara por ahí y lo escuchara) y entró. Adentro estaba Draco leyendo un libro sentado en un sillón y Hera, la perrita negra que le había regalado en navidad, estaba dormida frente a la chimenea y en cuanto lo escuchó entrar se levantó y moviendo la cola corrió a saludarlo. Era exactamente por eso que siempre mantenían durante el día a la perra lo más lejos de Harry posible, cómo explicar que se siente tan encariñada a él como a su dueño mientras que a la demás gente ni le hace caso.

-Hola, hola. Sí, que bonita estás. Hay tienes el lomo bien caliente. Creo que no es buena idea que duerma tan cerca de la chimenea, se puede incendiar.

-Dudo mucho que se incendie- contestó Draco mientras cerraba el libro.

-Bueno, mínimo los cambios de temperatura sí le hacen daño.

-Por eso es que le compré esta túnica para perro- Dijo levantando un bulto que había estado en una silla. Era larga y muy elegante. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensó, y en realidad se alegraba, no le hubiera gustado que el chico cambiara, a final de cuenta eran todas esas capas en su personalidad que lo hacían tan interesante y misterioso, algo que mantenía cautivado hasta la fecha a Harry. Se saludaron con un corto beso y un muy largo abrazo y luego se acomodaron en un sillón los dos muy juntos y frente al la chimenea para contarse lo que había pasado en el día.

A veces utilizaban ese lugar para verse, otros días salían a escondidas a algún otro lado y un par de veces habían escapado en escoba al pueblo más cercano donde podían andar a gusto juntos sin temor a que los vieran, esas veces Harry se había visto obligado a prestarle ropa muggle a Draco para que su plan pudiera llevarse a cabo. Intentaban que sus secretas reuniones no duraran hasta más tarde de la 1:00 a.m. para que no los fueran a descubrir y para poder descansar sobre todo entre semana. Siempre Harry acompañaba a Draco, cubiertos por la capa invisible hasta la puerta de las mazmorras y luego él se iba a su torre. Ese día no fue la excepción. A las 12:40 de la noche Harry estaba quedándose dormido en los brazos de Draco, por lo que dieron terminado el día y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse. Hera seguía siendo una cachorrita, aunque de buen tamaño ya, y aún podían cargarla, probablemente en otros dos meses les sería imposible llevársela sólo con un hechizo insonorizador, probablemente tendrían que hacerla más ligera o algo, pero fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer con ella tenía que ser bien estudiado, no fuera a ser que terminara muda por siempre y del tamaño de un French Poodle… en el mejor de los casos.

Recorrieron el camino ya tan conocido hacia las mazmorras, se despidieron con un largo beso y Draco se salió del escondite invisible ambulante. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Siempre Harry sólo alcanzaba a ver una parte de la sala común que normalmente estaba desierta, sólo que esta vez no lo estaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Demandó Snape en cuanto lo vio entrar. La puerta se cerró tras de él y Harry ya no pudo saber nada más de lo que pasaba, aunque se quedó con las ganas de abrir de nuevo la pared que hacía de entrada pero sabía que si lo hacía podría echar a perder cualquier historia que se hubiera inventado Draco en ese momento.

Con los nervios a flor de piel regresó a su habitación y encontró a Ron dormido, cosa que él no pudo hacer hasta mucho tiempo después.

**

* * *

Hola. Este fue el capítulo de presentación para que más o menos recordar cosas del pasado Invierno **

Nos vemos

Un beso

Galasu


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas. Disculpenme en serio por la enorme tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas personales que me deprimieron por un rato (mi novio –inspiración de muchas cosas que escribía- me tronó y me tomé mi tiempo para superarlo). Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Terminé de escribir este capítulo y pensaba (para que me perdonaran por el retraso) publicar el capítulo siguiente también, pero se me hace tarde para irme a la universidad y ya no puedo seguir escribiendo. Por lo mismo me han de disculpar que no conteste todos los reviews.

Aquién me preguntó: No, no voy a poner lemon en el fic…o al menos hasta el momento no está planeado, y sobre todo no después de los siguientes capítulos JAJAJAJAJA.

En serio me da mucha pena no poder responderles a una por una por que se lo merecen, pero tengo que irme en media hora y no me he arreglado :s. Pero les agradezco a todas, en serio.

Ahora el segundo capítulo

**Primavera**

Por: Galasu

**Chivo expiatorio.**

-¿Qué buscas?

-Nada, sólo estoy leyendo.

-Pues te ves bastante concentrada.

-Uno generalmente se concentra al leer, Harry.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué la medicina mágica y la muggle son tan incompatibles?

-Tengo cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparme.

-Sí, claro. Estoy buscando información sobre eso, aunque estoy un poco más interesada en el Gen Mágico.

-¿Gen Mágico?

-Sí, así lo bauticé

-¿Tú?

-Sí. No he encontrado nada –y llevo mucho tiempo buscando- sobre el gen que transmite la magia, cómo es que de pronto aparece en una línea genealógica y cómo en otras desaparece, qué es lo que hace que permanezca, de frutos y en algunos casos se más fuerte que en otros.

-Haré como que te entendí y diré algo que me haga sonar inteligente…."Que interesante"

-Eres un cabezota

-Podrías investigar el gen que me hizo ser así

-Se necesitarían más especimenes como tú, y gracias al cielo no hay

-Golpe bajo, Hermione.

-Sí, bueno. Voy a seguir leyendo si no te importa

-Que forma tan elegante de correrme

La única respuesta que recibió Harry fue que Hermione cambiara la hoja y le diera una mordida a su manzana. Él tenía pensado pedirle ayuda con su tarea, o, mejor dicho, que se la hiciera, pero la chica no parecía estar de humor, apenas hacía siete horas que se había peleado con Ron y aún no se le bajaba el coraje. Harry prefirió darle un descanso e intentar más tarde, esperaba que se le hubiera pasado todo eso de los genes y las cabezas. Esa noche había quedado con Draco de verse en su cuarto secreto, estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que Snape le había dicho, pues no había podido hablar con el rubio desde la noche pasada en que el profesor de pociones lo había descubierto llegando extremadamente tarde de andar "merodeando por los pasillos". Esa noche Draco nunca llegó. La reacción inmediata de Harry fue enojarse, después de diez minutos terminó por imaginarse que se le había complicado esa noche en específico el salir de su sala común y que era eso por lo que no llegaba. Tomó su capa y se regresó a su torre.

Ya era tarde cuando llegó a su sala común y el silencio era completo así que se quitó su capa invisible y se fue directo a su habitación.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó una voz muy conocida antes de que llegara siquiera a las escaleras.

-Estaba dando una vuelta por ahí. ¿qué haces tú despierta?

-No estaba despierta. Me quedé dormida leyendo- dijo mientras se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos- pero tus pasos de rinoceronte me despertaron.

-No camino como un rinoceronte

-No. Caminas como un bisonte.

-Muy graciosa. Buenas noches

Harry subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto con las manos temblando y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Hermione era muy perspicaz, tendría que ser más cuidadoso con ella. Al menos parecía haberse creído la excusa de esta vez, sólo esperaba no tenerlo que hacer muy seguido, no se sentía bien mintiéndole tanto a sus amigos

Algo había pasado, de eso estaba seguro. La mañana siguiente de que Draco lo hubiera dejado plantado por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos se encontraron en el gran comedor. Harry volteó a ver al rubio lo más discretamente que pudo y después de un poco el rubio volteó a verlo también y le sonrió, pero algo hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y se concentrara de nuevo en su cereal como si nada hubiera pasado . Harry quiso creer que era por que segundos después Blaise Zabini le comenzó a contar algo, pero quedó aún con la sensación de alerta.

-Harry. Necesito un favor

-¿Qué pasa?

-He olvidado mi libro de Encantamientos en la torre y tengo que ir por él. ¿puedes llevarte mis cosas al salón?

-Pero hoy no tenemos encantamientos, Ron.

-Ya lo sé. Diana Mill me ayudará con un encantamiento después de clase, si es que entiendes de lo que hablo- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Sí. Lamentablemente sí entiendo de lo que me hablas y me parece aterrador y desagradable, por no decir grosero, que me cuentes los detalles de tu vida íntima mientras desayuno.

-Lo decía para ver si tú te animas con su amiga…Anna creo que se llama, hace mucho tiempo que no tienes nada de acción ¿verdad?

-Ya vete por tu libro.

-Nos vemos en clase

-Sí, sí.

Harry no terminó su desayuno, se le habían ido las ganas de comer entre la ansia de saber qué sucedía con el Slytherin y por culpa de Ron también. Se levantó y tomó sus cosas junto con las de ron para ir a clase de Transfiguración.

-Abran sus libros en donde nos quedamos la clase pasada y lean. Hacen los ejercicios del uno al cinco del final de la unidad y cuando terminen –solamente cuando terminen- los revisan con algún compañero. Y para finalizar la clase haremos un poco de práctica. A trabajar.

-Gracias por traerme mis cosas, te debo una.

-Ni me digas, y no vuelvas a tocar el tema de tus actividades extraescolares.

-Vamos, enano. Te ves muy estresado.

-Tú deberías de verte al menos algo más preocupado por…

-Weasley, Potter, cállense y entréguenme sus tareas- Harry se levantó para llevar las tareas de los dos y al regresar siguió con lo que estaba susurrando.

-…preocupado por hacer las paces con Hermione.

-Bah, parece que no me extraña en lo más mínimo. Te digo, Harry, es desesperante ahora sí. Antes lo decía en pura broma la mayoría de las veces pero ahora se está haciendo muy superficial.

-¿No vas a hacer ni un esfuerzo?

-No, no creo. No se pierde sin nosotros

-Granger ¿y su tarea?

-Maestra, perdón- contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa- es que no la… traje. Se me olvidó en la biblioteca.- McGonagall la miró fijamente.

-Vaya por ella- Le ordenó y Hermione salió del salón

Pero no volvió en toda la clase

-¿En el baño la podremos buscar?- Preguntó Lavender a Parvati mientras corrían fuera del salón de Transfiguraciones y lejos del oído de la profesora.

-Sí, probablemente piense que McGonagall la puede ir a buscar a la biblioteca o a la sala común. Vamos al baño

Parvati y Lavender anduvieron lo más rápido posible el camino hasta los baños del cuarto piso.

-Hermione ¿estás aquí?

Un sollozo la delató

-Hermione-dijo Parvati acercándose a donde se había escuchado el sollozo- ¿por qué no regresaste a la clase¿estás aquí?- abrió la puerta del cubículo y ahí estaba Hermione sentada en el escusado con la cabeza entre las manos y el cabello desordenado tapándole la cara.

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo¿Por qué no regresaste?

-Por que no hice la tarea. Ahora sí que estoy metida en un lío. McGonagall me va a reprobar.

-Tranquila, Hermy, es sólo una tarea, si te pregunta dile que te torciste un pie y por eso no llegaste, vamos y la haces ahorita antes de clase de Pociones.

-¿Creen que se la trague?

-Por supuesto que sí, de todos modos ¿cuánto puedes tardar en hacer una tarea? Ánimo, ven y límpiate la cara, el maquillaje lo traes todo corrido…

Después de la comida, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde tendrían su clase de Pociones. Iban todavía muy temprano pero habían aprendido que era mejor con Snape llegar temprano y esperar un rato fuera del salón a tener que aguantar sus horribles comentarios sobre la poca seriedad de los alumnos que "siempre" llegaban tarde

- Hoy yo haré las parejas- dijo Snape una vez que todos se hubieran acomodado ya en sus lugares.- Bulstrode, Granger; Zabini, Weasley. Muévanse, pónganse por parejas. Finnigan, Longbottom; Patil, Parkinson; Thomas, Crabe; Goyle…¿dónde está Goyle?

-Se sentía mareado, fue a la enfermería.- Contestó Malfoy

-Ah, entonces está bien. Muévanse, en parejas a trabajar.

-¿No te puso pareja, Harry?- Preguntó Seamus cuando se sentó con su pareja a un lado de Harry.

-No, creo que no me puso…

-Hey, eso es bueno, te hubiera tocado trabajar con Malfoy

-Sí… ¿pero no me irá a poner luego algún pretexto de no haber trabajado en pareja y así no me recibe mi trabajo?

-Menos plática, Potter,

-Sí.. es que- ¿cómo le hacía para no sonar deseoso de trabajar con el slytherin?- no me asignó pareja.

-Está bien así, no quiero que le arruine el trabajo a nadie.

En ese momento su corazón se paró. ¿No le ponía de pareja a Malfoy para hacerle "la vida imposible"? Volteó a ver al rubio de reojo y vio cómo él negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y comenzaba a sacar sus ingredientes; luego volteó a ver a Snape, sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles. ¿Acaso él sabía…?

Intentó vaciar su cabeza y concentrarse en la poción, pero era inútil. Un ataque de pánico lo estaba invadiendo ¿y si Snape lo chantajeaba¿si usaba la información de su relación con Draco para exponerlo frente a todo mundo justo como lo había hecho con Lupin?. Estaba perdido. Pero luego se le ocurrió que no era el único en esto, pues era su favorito la otra parte de la moneda…de seguro que no haría algo en contra de él… ¿o no?

-Potter- escuchó siseante en su oído- te estoy vigilando.

Tenía que hablar con Draco.

Entregó su trabajo a final de clase. Había salido un gel azul transparente, cuando debería de haber salido un gas rosa. "No puede estar tan mal" pensó. "Al menos no es sólido como el de Neville"

Dieron el toque mientras le decía a Ron que tenía un libro que recoger de la biblioteca, así que lo alcanzaría en la sala común. Ron se despidió de él y siguió su camino junto con todos los demás.

Se salió del salón y fingió estar arreglando su mochila mientras los que quedaban salían, entre ellos salió Draco con sus amigos. Harry sabía que era un poco arriesgado, pero volteó a verlo y con un ligero movimiento de ojos le señaló a Draco un salón que estaba a un lado y se metió como si nada. Espero un rato con el oído pegado a la puerta intentando escuchar algo. Las voces de los alumnos se iban desvaneciendo y pronto el pasillo quedó en silencio. Luego de un minuto se escucharon unas pisadas que salían del salón de pociones y se alejaban. Después de otros cinco minutos Harry comenzaba a desesperarse y a pensar que tal vez Draco no le habría entendido; pensaba ya irse cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

A Harry le latió el corazón ¿y si no era Draco? Cómo iba a explicarle a algún maestro o tal vez a Filch qué es lo que estaba haciendo solo en un salón cuando todo mundo debería de estar ya en sus salas comunes.

Volvieron a tocar y abrieron la puerta

-Potter ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

¿Qué decía¿Qué estaba arreglando su mochila aún?...que se había peleado con Ron...sí eso. Volteó a ver quién había entrado y vio a Draco aguantándose la risa.

-Deberías de haber visto tu cara.- Se acercó y le dio un beso que Harry aceptó gustoso

-Muy gracioso, por cierto. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que no me podía librar de los otros, tuve que escabullirme y no puedo quedarme mucho rato.

-Está bien, yo tampoco.

-¿Querías verme para algo?- Preguntó Draco sentándose en el escritorio y Harry tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él.

-Sí. Es sobre Snape…

-Ah

-¿Por qué "Ah"? Draco…¿le has dicho algo?

-Bueno…- nervioso se acomodó el cabello y se rascó una ceja- es que… no tanto como decirle…me lo sacó.

Harry sintió que de pronto las fuerzas le fallaban…Snape sabía ¿era por eso entonces que no lo había dejado trabajar con Draco en clase?. Estaba temblando y escondió la cara en las manos. Snape sabía. El maestro en el que menos confiaba, al que más detestaba y viceversa. Sabía. Sabía su más preciado secreto, sabía sobre su cariño a Draco. Snape…Draco era su favorito. ¿Estaría tratando de defenderlo¿Creería a Harry un peligro para su alumno?

-Hey, tranquilo- susurró Draco acercándose a él y tomando su muñeca para destaparle la cara- No es tan malo, yo ya discutí con él. No está muy feliz, es cierto, pero todo va a estar bien. El no le diría a nadie.

Su voz pareció quebrarse por un momento, pero los ánimos que le había dado a Harry funcionaron.

-Es que no quiero que él vaya a causar un problema entre nosotros.- Draco sonrió. Escuchar a Harry decir "nosotros" siempre lo hacía sentir que podía con todo…todo.

-Me tengo que ir. Supongo que tus amigos te estarán esperando en tu torre.

-Sí. Nos vemos.- Se dieron un último beso y se fueron, no sin antes fijarse bien que no hubiera nadie cerca y tomando sus debidas precauciones.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- Ron estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas para intentar refrescarse, pues las noches cada vez eran más tibias. En la misma mesa estaba Hermione sin el glamour que últimamente la reconocía y sumida en uno de sus libros.

-Estaba en la biblioteca

-¿En serio?- respondió ella sin levantar siquiera la vista y anotando algo en un papel- Yo estaba en la biblioteca y no te vi.

-Que curioso- contestó un poco nervioso e intentó cambiar el tema- ¿Ya no están enojados?

-No- fue la seca respuesta de Hermione, que le hizo pensar que en realidad aún no estaban tan bien aún. Se sentó y sacó sus cosas para hacer su tarea.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Harry no pude dejar de vigilar a Snape, quien también lo vigilaba de vez en cuando

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? Te ves muy raro hoy- Preguntó Hermione

-No. Estoy bien- Pero su amiga lo vio fijamente, como tratando de leer algo en su cara. Luego se volteó a seguir platicando con alguien que estaba a su lado.

Esa noche Harry durmió preocupado. Todo estaba bien, al menos eso decía Draco. Pero algo le preocupaba y no sabía que era.

* * *

**Siento que en este capítulo en realidad no haya pasado nada, pero es que es necesario para el siguiente.**

**¿Alguien sabe si es cierto que ya no se pueden responder los reviews dentro del capítulo? Les agradecería si alguien me dice si es cierto o no.**

**Les prometo no tardar en actualizar, porque si no lo hago pronto, no lo haré en unas semanas por que se vienen los trabajos semestrales. Lo prometo ¡en serio! **

**Un besote.**

**Galasu**

**(aparte por que estoy muy emocionada con el siguiente capítulo…va bien, y espero que se siga portando bien)**

Por cierto, Paddly ¿qué es ooto? o algo así...

Y un saludo a Meche-Black (no me robes mi nombre jajaja) tocaya


End file.
